Issues
by LanternStars
Summary: Our favourite Project K protagonist certainly has his own… issues. The real question is: How exactly did he get himself on top of his seemingly stoic- and incredibly housewife like- raven assassin? And why, exactly, did the said raven seem to have no problem with it? Rated T for Kissing, BL, and Yashiro/Kuroh, in that order.


**Issues**

Fandom: Project K

Pairing: Yashiro Isana x Yatogami Kuroh (in that order, kthnxbai.)

Warning: BL, SlightlyYandere!Yashiro, SlightlyEmotional!Kuroh, crappy attempt at failed smut?

Rating: T

A/N- Jezha: Our favourite Project K protagonist certainly has his own… issues. The real question is: How exactly did he get himself on top of his seemingly stoic (and a slightly housewife-like) judge of innocence? And why, exactly, did the said raven seem to have no problem with it?

* * *

It is almost midnight by the time Yashiro returns to his dorm, exhausted to the bone. It had been another typical day- once again; he'd been out trying to figure out who- and what- he was. Ever since he had proven his innocence (somewhat), all traces of his existence began to disappear.

It was unnerving to say the least, especially since he'd barely just gotten his alibi, only to have his hopes dashed in the form of a bloody shirt. Of course the thought that he was capable of such a horrendous act was distressing, but the real reason he felt so worried was due to a certain katana wielding raven.

Even despite the initial denial, there was no doubt he found Kuroh attractive- incredibly attractive to say the least. The man reeked of pheromones for crying out loud, what with his long, black hair, those gorgeous silver eyes, slim waist and milky skin as smooth as a pearl-

Obviously, Yashiro knew because he once brushed his fingers against the older boy's face by accident.

Yes, it was totally by accident.

It _was._

**_Sigh_**.

Throwing his jacket to a side, he made sure to tiptoe quietly as not to disturb the still silence within his current home. He raises a hand, running it through snowy white locks in deep thought- so deep that he completely missed his disgruntled housemate sitting atop the kitchen table, his disapproving gaze only narrowing as Yashiro passes him without a thought.

_"Isana Yashiro."_

Yashiro pauses in his silent quest, slowly turning back to the source of the voice.

"Ahaha, you're still up, Kuroh?"

The raven sits there for a moment, studying him. An arched brow is not missed by the guilty teen.

"It would seem the same could be said for you."

To that, the snowy-haired protagonist can't exactly deny. Instead he grins, trying to mask his exhaustion with another smile, this time attempting to sneak off to the bedroom to catch up on some much needed sleep. With a rather suspiciously innocent:

"Uh, well, then I'll get to bed."

He takes this moment to bolt into the room.

However, he forgets how fast the older boy is; the realization only hitting him when he slammed the door shut, only to find himself directly in front of Kuroh once again. His tired mind curses at his stupidity of the moment as he lets out a heavy sigh. Yashiro simply pushes the raven away, unable to keep up his cheerful façade for even a minute longer.

Kuroh's brow furrows slightly. In all the time he has observed his target, he'd never seen him in such an unpredictable mood. He was so lost within his own thoughts and revelations that he misses the slight brush of his clothes rustling, the white-haired boy slipping past him- he only notices the missing body when the sound of splashing water reaches his ears.

He frowns, and strides over to try and clear the air. Knocking softly on the door, he proceeds to ask:

"Is something the matter?"

For a moment, he hears no response except for the quiet sighs of contentment as Yashiro relaxes under the hot shower. Awkwardness settles in, and Kuroh simply begins to prepare the clothes for Yashiro to change into.

Still, he can't quite shake that ominous feeling off. He speaks once again, loud enough for Yashiro to hear over the water.

"I'm here to talk, if you wish."

The water flow continues undisrupted for few seconds, and the two of them stay like that in silence, Kuroh's hand resting on the door, as if he wanted to break it down, like the metaphorical wall that now stood between them. Despite him trying, telling himself over and over, and even slapping himself once, and- **_if you told, he'd slice you_**- eventually, he'd gotten attached to the flighty boy.

Nothing was said between either of them as Yashiro emerges from the shower clad with nothing but a bath towel hanging loosely on his waist, the water from his wet hair trickling down from his hair, trailing down his neck as silver eyes followed, and it goes lower, lower, and ever-so much lower, but Kuroh simply averts his eyes as the droplet disappears under the towel, swallowing dryly.

He hands over the prepared clothes without a word.

"Thanks." Yashiro mutters softly in appreciation, one hand to accept the shirt, the other busy with drying the damp snow-hued hair. Soon, he was dressed in simple sleeping clothes, the shirt slightly large for him, drawing Kuroh's attention to the slim shoulders- a though he immediately dispersed by shaking his head.

Clambering into bed in a tangle of limbs and blankets, Yashiro makes sure to maneuver around the comfortable Neko on the edge of the bed, not wanting to cause the girl's grumpiness. He deliberately ignores the attempts at a conversation by the quietest person he knows.

After a few moments of this, it was clear both sides were getting impatient.

What do you want, _waifu_?" Yashiro mumbles softly against the lush pillows. Kuroh's eyes narrow slightly, slight disbelief colouring his tone.

"What do I want? What I would like is to know what is troubling you. And stop calling me that."

"I'm your suspect," a mischievous grin was hidden as he casually continues, "waifu."

"That's why I'm worried- and do stop with that awful nickname."

Yashiro sulks.

"Nothing's wrong."

"Clearly _something_ is." Kuroh snaps, looming above the smaller frame. Neko begins to stir, her ears twitching at the audible argument. Immediately, Kuroh uses his aura to send the kitten outside the room, in case the girl decided to make things more complicated.

"Hey, what are you- Neko!" Yashiro calls out to the shut door, the sounds of a rather worried cat scratching at his door. He moves up from the bed, attempting to let her back in- but once again, the aura blocks his path. He turns to Kuroh, exasperated.

"_Oi,_ what are you doing?!"

The silent raven dos not utter a sound, his intense gaze trained solely upon the white-haired male opposite him. Within a few quick strides, the gap between them is closed, and Yashiro could almost touch the face slightly above his, a streak of moonlight trickling through the curtains as it landed upon the silky skin.

_"You,_" the deep voice rumbles slightly, a rich baritone with more than just a hint of impatience (unusual for Kuroh), "need to **stop** _playing_ such games." And though almost entranced by the velvety tone, Yashiro is no longer in the mood to continue this petty fight.

"What do you want, Kuroh?" He snaps, eyes meeting the gaze. "Whatever it is, can't you leave me alone? Just for one night, why can't you just leave it be?" A flicker of hurt flashes in his eyes, but Yashiro has had more than enough to deal with today.

Without allowing Kuroh to answer, he carries on.

"Can't you just leave me alone?"

That was when the aura behind him grabs him by the neck, drawing him closer to the rather angry man. Yashiro struggles the moment he realizes, his body tensing as he thrashes about in a slight frenzy, a strange instinct in him almost succeeding in getting him freed.

Almost.

"**WHAT** DO YOU WANT?!" Yashiro roars, his volume no longer the soft whisper it had been mere moments ago. In reply, Kuroh uses his hand to cover the source of the noise, bringing his face closer once again to hiss out his own frustrations.

"What do I want?" The voice is dangerously calm, simply increasing Yashiro's struggles, "_You're_ asking me what **I** want?" With a flick of his free hand, Kuro throws his captive into a wall, following suit.

"In all the time that I've stayed here with you, since when did you care about what _I_ want?" The anger reverberated through the room, the strong male holding his captive and friend up by the neck.

"Ever since the start, I've only wanted one thing- proof or your guilt, or innocence. I put up with your ridiculous whims and carefree attitude, give in to your desires of a daily bento, and all I get is possible proof that you might not have had the time to kill the Red King's man." Kuroh seethes, irritated at the feeling of the wall when they'd first met being put up again.

Yashiro laughs harshly.

"Then why do you bother, since you feel that way?"

Kuroh's eyes narrow.

"Because somehow, I got attached to you, you damn bastard!" There's a tinge of bittersweet within the words that get through to Yashiro, but the raven is not quite done.

"After a short time, I found myself yearning to come back to this dormitory, to watch over you, and to assist you in proving yourself. But even up until now, you never cared about what I wanted- so why start now? So, though you ask me what I want, I should be the one asking,"

Kuroh takes a deep, shaky breath.

"What the **hell** do _you _want_ from **me**_?"

The slight despair in the voice plucks at Yashiro's heartstrings. Ceasing his struggles, the younger male brings his hands up- one to his covered mouth, and one to cup Kuroh's averted cheek. Parting the fingers that held his words back, he was surprised to find little resistance.

"You… Really." Yashiro sighs softly, sucking in the cool air.

"Do you really want to know what I want?"

He can barely hold back the tremble in his deepening voice, watching the expression opposite him carefully. However, Yashiro does not wait for an answer, the need to express what he felt, exactly at this moment was beyond his ability to control.

"-Ah- Hey-!"

In the dim room, Kuroh lets out a startled gasp as Yashiro's grin turns mischievous as his form hovers over him, taking advantage of his captor's momentary lapse in his concentration as he is slammed up against the wall, the tables now turned.

"_Isana Yashiro_, what is the meaning of this?" the raven growls slightly, his keen eyes not missing the expression of the face above him. Yashiro says nothing, amber eyes glinting with emotions and feelings that Kuroh was unable to comprehend. Silver eyes meet gold, and for a moment, Kuroh stiffens as he feels gentle fingers brush the side of his face. The look that Yashiro had was alien to him- for the time he had observed the boy, Kuroh had never him like this.

Trying to understand what was going through the white-haired male's mind was proving too difficult for his simplistic ways to comprehend.

"Isana Yashiro-"

And that's when his voice was cut off by a pair of sweet, warm lips.

Caught off guard, he struggles blindly, hands moving to push Yashiro off him- only to have them grabbed and pinned above his head, letting out a slight gasp. Obviously, Yashiro took that chance to deepen the kiss. Stiffening slightly in shock, Kuroh manages to open his eyes, only to regret it as once again as the pools of honey hold him still.

It certainly didn't help that Yashiro was a **_damn_** good kisser.

_"Mmph..!_" The effects of Yashiro's ministrations were definitely noticed by his sensitive body. Kuroh's head spun- it felt good, despite him trying to deny it. But even though he was older than his suspect, he had not very much experience when it came to such areas; especially between two males.

His thoughts reeled for a moment, the words 'suspect' blaring at him to stop_Stop_**STOP**- it was a potential enemy, for kami's sake! The boy, _Yashiro Isana_ was still _most definitely_ under suspicion. Kuroh's brain was screaming profanities through his body, but the stupid instinct of the said body refused to listen- especially since it was experiencing something new and dare he say it- arousing.

Such feelings were further fueled as he feels Yashiro's lips curl slightly in the deep kiss before he pulls back, but not before licking Kuroh's bottom lip teasingly as he chuckles at the flushed heat on both their faces- more predominantly on the pale raven. Breathing heavily, he asks softly "Do you still not understand the meaning of this?" trailing his free hand down to Kuroh's chest, hovering directly over his heart.

"What?" The confusion in Kuroh's voice seeped through, his body shivering at the intimate touch.

"Is this some kind of distraction tactic?" Well, it was _most certainly_ **working**. His heart gave a little squeeze as another thought stuck him, his voice barely maintaining its composure. "Or is this another lie, just like your ill sister?" For a moment, Kuroh found himself more vulnerable than he'd ever felt in his entire life.

The thought of their first meeting flashes through his memory, the sadness he had felt for the made-up sister still stinging. Yashiro growls again softly, bringing his face closer, closer, way too close- and Kuroh felt himself feeling a little too warm as the hot breath ghosts above his skin. He steels himself, turning away as his heart beats faster, hoping that this wasn't some stupid prank.

"_Kuroh_."

It was odd, how his own name could have such an effect on him.

"Look _here_." The voice continues gently, the childish tenor gone from its tone.

Kuroh snaps his eyes shut tighter, averting his gaze. Oh, how he wanted to give in, to allow himself to kiss those seductive lips, to hear that mesmerizing voice over and over, and over again- after so many years of training, restraint, and following his dead masters' will…

For the first time, Kuroh wanted to simply allow himself to **_feel._**

"**_No_**," his voice is coarse, and he lets out another short gasp at the feel of Yashiro's knee gently resting itself in between his legs. He begins to struggle- if he could just get his hands free- Only to have Yashiro's mouth attack the base of his neck.

"_-Ah_! No, _Yashiro_-" Cloudy eyes flutter open, his traitorous body arching into the delicate nips. Never before had Kuroh felt such heat rush through him, not just through his head, but through his lower half too. It was intense- a giddy feeling that threw him, the ever-stable man, off course.

_And then, Yashiro bites down, **hard.**_

Finally, a moan draws forth from the taller male, his body rising to meet the source of that addictive warmth, all rational thinking thrown out the window. A hand grabbed his chin, turning his face slightly. "Kuroh." he could barely hear the voice through his hazy mind, and the feel of the knee riding up between his legs.

"Look at me, **Kuroh**."

Kuroh couldn't resist anymore. Unconsciously, his arms are shifting down to grip the loose shirt on Yashiro. He can feel himself getting warmer as their breaths mix, the exchange of air so close sending a tingle of excitement through him as he shivers in wondrous anticipation.

"Don't look at anyone else." The pools of honey were gentle, commanding, and oh-so-arousing at the same time. "I love you." He hears, and his heart skips more than just a beat. "Don't… Lie" He breathes, knowing despite his cold demeanor, his heart was weak.

Yashiro simply smiles.

"Then I'll prove it to you." he says softly. His hand strokes Kuroh's right cheek gently, as if wiping away the imaginary tears. The hand cups the raven's face, kissing his forehead with a gentleness that surprised even Yashiro himself.

"I'll prove it to you so much, that I'll make sure that you never,"

_A kiss to his cheek;_

"Ever,"

_An Eskimo kiss [1]_

"Doubt **my** words again."

And with that, he catches those innocent lips in another kiss, hands beginning to undo the raven's tie. Murmuring against the warmth, Kuroh barely catches the words, but when he does, it simply pushes him further from his logical mind.

"You're **_mine_**, Yatogami Kuroh."

—-

A/N: I might write up a sequel, haha.

—-

[1] Eskimo kiss: Rubbing noses together- a fluffy, sweet gesture.

—-

Copyrights © 2012, lanternstars. tumblr .com + socalledstories. tumblr .com, All rights reserved.

Author alias: Jezha / LanternStars / J.G.


End file.
